Beautiful Stranger
by xiaolulan
Summary: Ketika sebuah ingatan tentang orang yang dicintainya lenyap, ketika otaknya tak mampu mengingat Luhan. Namun hati Sehun masih mengenali Luhan. Melindungi dan Mencintai sosok itu- EXO - Sehun/Luhan - HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Stranger

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia menemukan seseorang yang sudah lazim dilihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Seseorang yang terlihat seperti malaikat di matanya. Terlebih senyum malaikatnya yang memburu detak jantung Sehun.

Laki-laki itu lagi, batin Sehun.

.

.

**Beautiful Stranger**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : Xiaolulan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, etc**

**Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Pair : HunHan/ SeLu**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : I'm not own anything except this story and the plot. They're belong to God and Themselves.**

**Summary : Ketika sebuah ingatan tentang orang yang dicintainya lenyap, ketika otaknya tak mampu mengingat Luhan. Namun hati Sehun masih mengenali Luhan. Melindungi dan Mencintai sosok itu- EXO - Sehun/Luhan - HunHan.**

.

.

"Kau" Ujar Sehun mendekati laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki tersebut menoleh, merasa dirinya dipanggil seseorang. Sehun menatapnya cukup lama, seolah terhanyut oleh tatapan laki-laki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun kemudian

"Luhan. Xi Luhan," Jawabnya sembari menampilkan deretan rapi giginya dalam senyum indahnya.

.

Lagi. Mereka bertemu di taman itu lagi. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak punya urusan di taman itu. Namun entah kenapa laki-laki bernama Luhan itu yang membuatnya punya urusan di taman itu.

"Kulihat kau selalu ke taman ini tiap hari, kau ada urusan disini?" tanya Sehun sembari menatap langit.

Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya ia terkikik.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa?" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, merasa tidak ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau memperhatikanku?" Tanya Luhan balik.

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi terkikik.

.

Hujan. Rentetan air yang turun dari langit itu mulai membasahi bumi. Bau tanah mulai menguar dan mengganggu indra penciuman Sehun. Entah kenapa kakinya membawanya ke taman ini di cuaca hujan seperti ini. Jangan salahkan Sehun. Salahkan kakinya yang membawanya ke taman ini. Tidak. Bukan kakinya. Namun hatinya.

Diedarkannya padangan ke sekeliling taman. Mencoba mencari sosok yang sudah sering dilihatnya di taman ini. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tersebut

"Sehun babo. Mana mungkin ia datang kesini di cuaca hujan seperti ini"

Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman itu, ketika suara aneh ditangkap indra pendengarnya.

"Hatchii—"

Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya, dan ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh darinya. Luhan.

Refleks. Ia berlari menuju pohon tersebut. Tidak diperdulikannya payung yang terlepas dari genggamannya sehingga ia mulai basah kehujanan.

Ditariknya sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya ketika Sehun telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"S-sehun?" ujar Luhan kaget. Namun perkataannya tak digubris oleh Sehun. Ia terus memeluk tubuh menggigil Luhan. Cukup lama, membuat Luhan merasa sedikit hangat.

"Hatchi—" Saat Luhan bersinlah, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Luhan. Beruntung, jaket itu tidak terlalu basah.

"Kau! Sedang apa disini di tengah cuaca seperti ini?" Teriak Sehun tajam. Bibirnya terus saja melantunkan perkataan tajam pada Luhan. Namun berbanding tebalik dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat jemari-jemari Luhan.

"Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak datang kemari? Kau bisa mati kedinginan Lu," ujar Sehun

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Tidakkah kau menonton berita bahwa hari ini akan hujan seharian?" lanjutnya

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Sehun. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki yang kini menggenggam tangannya itu tengah khawatir akan dirinya. Luhan tahu itu.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa kau akan datang ke taman ini, makanya aku kesini. Lagipula aku percaya kalau kan akan kesini menjemputku. Dan lihatlah, kau ada dihadapanku sekarang, bukan?" jawabnya sembari menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada Sehun.

.

Kosong. Taman itu kosong. Sehun tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu di taman. Seberapa keraspun ia mencari, sosok itu tidak kujung juga ia temukan. Seberapa lamapun ia menunggu, sosok itu tidak kunjung juga datang.

Helaan nafas panjang terlantun dari bibir Sehun. Bingung. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Kemana perginya namja yang masih dilihatnya kemarin itu? Sakit? Mungkinkah? Hanya itu yang bisa ia terka, mengingat kemarin ia dan Luhan kebasahan menunggu hujan reda hingga malam tiba.

Gelisah. Khawatir. Rindu. Ketiga rasa itu bercampur jadi satu. Aneh. Padahal baru hari ini ia tidak melihat sosoknya. Namun itu berdampak besar bagi dirinya. Aneh. Padahal belum genap seminggu ia mengenal sosoknya. Namun sosok itu, Luhan, mampu mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Aish.. dimana kau sekarang sebenarnya?" ringis Sehun pelan

.

"Lu, kemarikan ponselmu," ujar Sehun langsung ketika dilihatnya Luhan duduk de sebuah ayunan.

Luhan diam menatap Sehun. Bingung akan perkataan namja itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun dengan ponselnya, batin Luhan.

"Kemarikan-ponselmu-Lulu," ulang Sehun penuh penekanan.

Luhan tersentak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kau memanggilku apa barusan?" tanya Luhan sembari berdiri dari ayunannya.

"Eh oh.. Lulu?" jawab Sehun salah tingkah. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya memanggil Luhan seperti itu. Bibirnya yang bergerak sendiri melantunkan panggilan itu. Tidak. Bukan bibirnya. Namun hatinyalah yang membuat bibirnya melantunkan nama panggilan tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatapnya tajam. Membuat Sehun mengeretkun dahinya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Sehun menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan perubahan Luhan.

"Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu Sehunnie?"

Aneh. Sehun merasa aneh dengan panggilan Luhan terhadapnya. Sehunnie. Tidak terdengar asing. Ia merasa merindukan panggilan itu. Namun Sehun memilih mengacuhkannya.

"E-entahlah. Terlontar begitu saja" Tepat saat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis yang biasa ia tampilkan pada Sehun. Namun kali ini justru terlihat seperti senyum menahan kepedihan. Senyum itu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Apakah ia melakukan suatu kesalahan, batin Sehun

"Lu, kemarikan ponselmu!" Sehun mencoba mengalihkan suasana suram barusan. Dan berhasil.

"Untuk?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan ekspresi bingung

"Aish.. kemarikan saja"

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun mengutak-atik ponselnya sebelum mengembalikannya pada sang empunya.

"Sekarang di ponselmu sudah tersimpan nomorku. Saat kau kesusahan atau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, Telpon saja aku," ujar Sehun

"Ke...kenapa?"

"Aish... kemana saja kau kemarin Lu? Tidak tahukah kau betapa khawatirnya aku saat tidak menemukan sosokmu di taman ini?"

"Kemarin? Kau khawatir?" tanpa disadarinya, kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas. Menampilkan senyum favorit Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kemana saja kau kemarin?"

"Tubuhku tidak sekuat tubuhmu yang bisa sehat-sehat saja setelah kebasahan menunggu hujan seharian Sehunnie. Jadi tentu saja jawabannya karena aku sakit," jawabnya tanpa menghapus senyum dari bibirnya

"Kau sakit? Kenapa kau berada disini sekarang kalau kau sakit? Aish.. kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat Xi Luhan"

Luhan masih saja tersenyum mendengar celotehan Sehun. Sama. Sehunnie-nya itu masih sama. Tidak peduli apakah ia masih ingat akan dirinya atau tidak. Yang pasti, Sehunnie-nya itu selalu peduli padanya.

Luhan memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Terima kasih. Mau bagaimanapun kau, kau tetaplah Oh Sehun yang selama ini kukenal," ucap Luhan. Yang dipeluk hanya bingung akan perkataan sang pemeluk.

.

Taman bermain. Hari ini Sehun mengajak Luhan ke taman bermain. Bukan tanpa maksud Sehun mengajak Luhan ke taman bermain. Namun itu dikarenakan wajar muram yang ditampilkan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Setiap bertanya kenapa, Luhan tak pernah menjawabnya, ia malah menampilkan senyumnya, yah.. senyum yang dipaksakan. Dan Sehun benci itu. Maka dari itu Sehun mengajaknya kemari, berharap dapat mengembalikan senyum malaikat itu.

Beruntung. Rencana Sehun berhasil. Senyum indah itu terukir kembali pada bibir Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Syukurlah ia bisa tersenyum seperti sedia kala, batinnya.

Kini mereka tengah duduk beristirahat. Suasana taman bermain yang sangat ramai membuat mereka kelelahan. Lelah tapi senang. Itulah yang mereka rasakan.

"Sehunnie, tunggu disini. Biar kubelikan es krim coklat kesukaanmu" Luhan beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri kedai penjual es krim yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Darimana ia tahu kalau aku menyukai es krim rasa coklat?" ucap Sehun bingung.

.

Ponsel. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dilihatnya ponselnya, dan ia menemukan sederet nomor yang tidak ia ketaui pada layar ponselnya. Ragu-ragu dibukanya pesan tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat ke atas.

_Annyeong Sehunnie~  
Ini nomor ponselku  
Save it, okay? ^^_

Memang tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Tapi memangnya siapa lagi yang akan memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan seperti itu?

Dengan lincah diketiknya sederet huruf pada ponselnya. Dan tanpa ragu di klik-nya tombol "send". Sehun kembali tersenyum sembari melemparkan ponselnya ke permukaan kasur.

_Bagaimana aku bisa menyimpan nomormu kalau kau tidak mencantumkan namamu? Lulu Bo-doh *mehrong*_

_._

Langit. Kini mereka tengah berbaring menatap langit. Hanya keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Tidak satupun yang berniat memulai percakapan. Tidak Sehun. Tidak pula Luhan. Masing-masing menikmati keheningan yang berada di antara mereka. Tidak perlu untaian kata untung menyampaikan rasa kasih sayang, bukan?

.

"Sehunnie.." Sehun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap namja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Lulu hyung," ujar Luhan. Sehun terdiam dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan akivitasnya, menggambar sketsa.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Lulu," jawab Sehun cuek. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban cuek Sehun.

"Yak, aku ini lebih tua 4 tahun darimu, Sehunnie~," rengek Luhan

"Lebih tua? 4 tahun? Kau yakin, Lu?" Sehun meletakkan buku dan pensil sketsanya dan menatap bingung Luhan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan mantap.

"Aku tidak percaya. Lihat saja, wajahmu lebih mirip bocah 12 tahun. Bahkan kau lebih pendek dariku, Lu," jelas Sehun dengan senyum mengejek terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Yak!" Luhan semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresinya. Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat dan mengelus lembut kepala Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan memperdebatkan hal tidak penting," ujar Sehun akhirnya dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

"Tapi aku rindu diapanggil 'Lulu hyung' olehmu, Sehunnie," ujar Luhan pelan, tapi jelas. Namun Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sehingga kalimat itu tak terdengar olehnya.

.

Sehun menatap ponselnya ragu. Haruskah ia menelpon Luhan atau tidak? Sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu di taman biasanya. Luhan hanya mengatakan ia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya, dan Sehun tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh. Bukan haknya untuk mencampuri kehidupan Luhan. Ingin sekali ia memaksa Luhan untuk datang ke taman itu lagi. Namun tidak bisa. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya...

Awalnya, ia tidak sengaja melihat Luhan di taman itu. Sosok manusia bak malaikat nan cantik itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Sehun dalam pertemuan pertama. Dan mulai saat itu ia mengawasi sosok asing tersebut. Mengamati sosok asing itu secara diam-diam justru membuat Sehun semakin penasaran. Hingga diberanikannya dirinya untuk menyapa sosok tersebut. Hal yang berawal dari ketidaksengajaan itu yang membuat mereka mengadakan pertemuan di taman itu hingga saat ini. Membuat kehadiran sosok itu menjadi biasa di sekitarnya. Membuat perasaannya kian menanjak pada sosok itu. Namun kini, sosok yang dicintainya itu hilang tanpa kabar. Bukan. Salahkan Sehun yang tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menanyai kabarnya.

Ada sebuncah rasa rindu yang yang tergolak di hati Sehun. Rasa rindu yang begitu banyak hingga membuat dirinya sesak.

Menyerah.

Sehun menyerah pada ketidakberaniannya. Sehun menyerah pada rasa rindu yang justru menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menggeram pelan sebelum mengambil kasar ponselnya. Ia menekan angka nomor satu yang berfungsi sebagai panggilan cepat, kemudian didekatkannya ponsel itu ketelinganya. Terdengar nada dering tunggu sebelum teleponnya diangkat.

"_Yoboseoyo,"_ sapa Luhan pelan di seberang telepon. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"_Sehunnie, kau disana?" _

"N-ne, yoboseoyo Lu," jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"_Ne. Ada apa menelponku? Tumben sekali"_ Sehun dapat menangkap nada suara Luhan yang kebingungan di seberang sana.

"A-ani, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sehun gugup. Entah kenapa suara Luhan dapat membuat dirinya gugup. Entah sihir apa yang Luhan gunakan.

"_Tidak perlu gugup begitu, Sehunnie"_ Sehun dapat mendengar suara tawa Luhan di seberang sana. Kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat ke atas, menampakkan sebuah senyum indah. Ia rindu suara itu. Ia rindu tawa itu. Terlebih, ia amat sangat rindu pada pemilik suara tawa itu.

"Lu, aku...rindu padamu, sangat. Kapan kau akan ke taman itu lagi? Kapan kita bertemu lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun.

"N-ne? A-ah, a-aku juga rindu padamu Sehunnie," jawab Luhan gugup. Dan Sehun menangkap kegugupan Luhan itu dengan jelas, membuat dirinya mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Tidak perlu gugup begitu, Lu," ejek Sehun mengulang ucapan Luhan sebelumnya.

"A-aku tidak gugup!" bantah Luhan. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, beruntung Sehun tidak dapat melihatnya.

Hanya suara tawa Sehun yang terdengar sebagai balasannya.

.

.

.

.

-To be continued-

.

.

Hallo! Aku newbie disini :D

Masih banyak yang kurang disini, Pilihan kata juga masih buruk :/

Jadi mohon sarannya untuk perbaikan di Chapter 2 nanti. Gomawo! :3

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya untuk baca fic abal ini ;u;

ILU! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hujan tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan. Rintikan air yang jatuh ke tanah menjadi irama favorit kita. Hembusan angin yang mengalunkan dedaunan bagaikan penari latar tiap pertemuan kita. Petir yang memekik bagaikan suara bel yang mengatakan kau ada disana, disampingku. Di saat hujan berhenti, digantikan lah oleh pelangi. Pelangi dengan warnanya yang menakjubkan itu bagaikan senyummu, senyum yang selalu kurindukan. Seolah-olah waktu membeku dan membungkus kita di dalamnya. Hujan punya cara sendiri untuk mempertemukan kita. Ironisnya, hujan juga punya caranya sendiri untuk memisahkan kita. Membuat **'kita'** terasa asing.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Author : Xiaolulan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, etc**

**Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Pair : HunHan/ SeLu**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer : I'm not own anything except this story and the plot. They're belong to God and Themselves.**

**Summary : Ketika sebuah ingatan tentang orang yang dicintainya lenyap, ketika otaknya tak mampu mengingat Luhan. Namun hati Sehun masih mengenali Luhan. Melindungi dan Mencintai sosok itu- EXO - Sehun/Luhan - HunHan.**

**.**

.

**Flashback**

"Oh Sehun!," Teriak Luhan sembari melompat ke atas punggung Sehun. Punggung favoritnya. Dikaitkan kedua lengannya erat di leher sehun. Membiarkan beban tubuhnya ditopang oleh sosok Oh Sehun.

"Yak hyung! Tidak sadarkah kalau kau ini berat?," Ucap Sehun sinis. Namun yang diucapkan justru berkebalikan dengan tindakannya. Dipegangnya kedua tungkai kaki Luhan agar Luhan tidak terjatuh, agar Luhan kesayangan**nya** tidak terluka . Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dilihatnya Luhan tertawa sembari memeluk leher Sehun. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau terlarut dalam tawa Luhan. Tak sadar, bibir Sehun telah membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang mengukir wajah tampannya.

"Sehunnie, kau sedang apa?," Tanya Luhan. Menyenderkan dagunya pada pundak Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang menggendong rusa berat yang seenaknya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas punggungku," Jawab Sehun tak acuh.

"Eoh! Aku tidak seberat itu Sehunnie!," Luhan melepaskan kedua lengannya yang sebelumnya dikaitkan pada leher Sehun. Membiarkan dirinya terjun bebas ke dinginnya permukaan lantai. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, menggerutu kecil.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kekanakan. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Luhan yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Kedua tangannya dengan terampil membungkus tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Lu...," Panggil Sehun lembut.

"Hm?," Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"**Saranghae**," Jawab Sehun singkat. Singkat namun tersimpan makna yang sangat **dalam**. Kedua pipi Luhan sudah memerah saat ini. Ini bukan yang pertama kali Sehun mengucapkan kata itu, ini sudah entah yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kata itu selalu berhasil membuat Luhan tersipu malu, berhasil membuat kedua pipi putihnya merona, berhasil membuat degup jantungnya berlari cepat daripada biasanya. Disembunyikannya kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, seolah malu wajah merahnya dilihat oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja seperti ini. Butuh berapa lama hingga kau terbiasa, Lu?," Diusapnya kepala Luhan lembut, menyalurkan rasa kasih **sayang**nya.

Tidak ada balasan dari Luhan. Hanya tangan Luhan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang dapat Sehun rasakan.

"Lu," Panggil Sehun lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lu," Ulang Sehun.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Tanpa aba-aba diangkatnya dagu sang kekasih menggunakan tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Luhan. Dengan lembut dikecupnya dahi sang kekasih, membuat lagi-lagi Luhan merona merah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Hey _hyung_, mau keluar?," Ajak Sehun.

"Kemana?," Tanya Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ke tempat biasa. Tempat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama," Tanpa pikir panjang ditariknya lembut tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. digenggamnya tangan mungil Luhan, menyalurkan kehangatan di cuaca yang dingin melalui genggaman tangan mereka.

.

Di luar hujan. Tapi itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk mencapai tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah payung yang cukup besar mampu melindungi tubuh mereka dari basahnya air hujan. Sebelah tangan Sehun menggenggam tangkai payung, sebelah tangannya lainnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan **sang** kekasih. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan diantara mereka. Hanya ada iringan irama hujan yang menyertai mereka, seolah hujan berjalan mengiringi mereka.

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti, diikuti oleh langkah kaki Luhan.

"Kita sampai," Ucap Sehun.

Sebuah taman.

Taman favorit mereka.

Taman tempat mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Taman tempat mereka saling terjatuh. Terjatuh ke dalam sebuah perasaan yang disebut cinta.

Taman tempat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Taman tempat dimana mereka melihat hujan **pertama** mereka. **Bersama**.

.

Ada sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh di taman itu. Kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah berteduh dibawah pohon itu.

"**Hatchii**—," Suara bersin Luhan meretakkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Lu, kau sakit?," Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ti- Hatchii—,"

"Tidak Sehunnie, aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Luhan sembari mengusap hidungnya kasar. Agak kesal dengan bersin yang seenaknya memotong omongannnya.

Luhan dapat merasakan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menghangat.

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa? Kau kedinginan seperti ini, _hyung_," Ucap Sehun, masih memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Maaf, aku memang lemah seperti biasa. Selalu menyusahkanmu di cuaca seperti ini,"

Sehun menatap bingung Luhan. Heran dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan dari bibir **sang** kekasih. _Tidak seperti biasanya Luhan seperti ini_, batin Sehun.

"Kau tidak menyusahkanku, _hyung_. Aku senang kau ada disini, disampingku, Menikmati hujan bersamaku,"

Luhan tidak menjawab ucapan Sehun. Ia sibuk memainkan jari-jari Sehun yang tengah melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Lulu, apakah kau membenci hujan?"

Luhan terhenti dari kesibukannya memainkan jemari Sehun. Ditatapnya Oh Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika tawa luhan terdengar, menemani suara gemericik hujan di taman itu. Yang memeluk hanya bisa menatap yang dipeluk dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Haha tentu saja tidak Sehunnie, bagaimana bisa aku membenci hujan?,"

"Aku menyukai hujan, terlebih setelah aku bertemu denganmu Sehunnie. Kita bertemu ditengah cuaca sepertini, di taman ini. Aku bersyukur karena aku datang kesini ketika hujan. Aku bersyukur aku bisa mengenalmu. Aku senang bisa bersamamu, seperti sekarang ini," Terang Luhan dengan pipi merona.

Kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, mengukir sebuah senyum indah. Dibaliknya tubuh Luhan pelan, kemudian dikecupnya bibir sang kekasih lembut. Menunjukkan pada sang hujan, betapa ia menyayangi sosok mungil yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku juga, Lu. Aku senang. Aku ingin waktu membeku, membungkus kita didalamnya. Membiarkan kita abadi didalamnya. **Selamanya**," Terang Sehun sembari mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. Wajah Luhan sudah mengalahkan merahnya tomat.

"H-hatchi—"

Luhan bersin lagi.

"Hyung, kau merusak suasana romantis saja," Ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sehun tertawa.

"**Saranghae Luhan **_**hyung**_," Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Membuat warna wajah luhan yang sudah kembali ke asal menjadi memerah kembali.

Setiap ucapan 'saranghae' yang Sehun ucapkan, selalu terdengar seperti yang pertama baginya. Selalu berhasil membuat perasaan Luhan 'meledak'. Selalu berhasil membuat Luhan merasa istimewa.

Sampai saat ini, selalu Sehun yang mengucapkan kata 'sihir' itu. Luhan belum berani, Luhan terlalu malu. Dan beruntung, Sehun tahu itu. Sehun tidak mendesak Luhan, Sehun menunggunya dengan sabar, hingga kata 'sihir' itu berhasil meluncur lembut dari bibir Luhan, dan menyihirnya. **Nanti.**

"Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae," Ucap Sehun berulang-ulang.

"S-sehunnie—" Luhan dapat merasakan pipinya memanas, bahkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah merasa lebih hangat?," Tanya Sehun lembut sembari tersenyum.

Luhan terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, _hyung_. Aku menyukai senyumanmu,"

Sehun selalu punya caranya sendiri membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Seperti hujan yang punya caranya sendiri membuat tanaman menjadi lebih indah. Luhan menyukai Sehun, **sangat**, bahkan melebihi rasa sukanya terhadap hujan.

.

Luhan tidak tahu kalau firasat buruk yang ia rasakan semalam akan menjadi kenyataan. Luhan tidak ingin percaya.

"Xi Luhan, ini siapa?," Tanya Sehun jengkel sembari menunjukkan message di ponsel Luhan. Terlihat sebuah pesan dari nomor yang bernama kontak _'Yifan'._

"Yifan?," Jawab Luhan polos.

"Dia siapa hyung?," Tanya Sehun lagi, masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Junior di universitasku. Ada apa, Sehunnie?," Tanya Luhan sabar.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri," Jawab Sembari melemparkan ponsel Luhan kepada empunya ponsel.

Luhan melihat pesan dari Yifan, dipesan itu Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Luhan sudah sejak lama dan ia meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya.

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya dan berdiri meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam. Sehun berlari menerobos hujan.

Sehun cemburu. Sehun kesal. Sehun marah. Jangan salahkan Sehun, salahkan sifat egoisnya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Luhan. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu mudah diserang api cemburu, sehingga tidak mempercayai kesetiaan Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam. Bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. _Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan,_ tanya Luhan dalam hati. Luhan tidak mengerti Sehun cemburu. _Kenapa harus cemburu sedangkan ia adalah kekasih Sehun saat ini_, pikir Luhan.

Luhan tidak ingin kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut terlalu lama. Dikejarnya sosok Sehun yang sudah mulai hilang di persimpangan taman. Diterobosnya dinginnya air hujan yang tengah membasahi bumi. Saat itulah Luhan mendengar suara yang memekakkan telinganya. Seperti sebuah _truck_ besar yang menabrak penyebrang jalan.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantui pikirannya.

Dipercepat langkahnya menuju persimpangan taman. Namun apa yang ia lihat justru membuat tubuhnya lemas. Nafasnya tercekat. Tak sanggup melihat pemandangan tragis dihadapannya.

Oh Sehun terbaring di tengah aspal. Darah merah segar berhasil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

"S-sehun! Sehun—!"

Tanpa menunggu detik-detik menguasai ketercekatannya, Luhan berlari secepat kilat menuju tubuh tak berdaya itu. Air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Sehun yang tak berdaya, membiarkan darah Sehun ikut menyelimuti Luhan.

Saat itu, Luhan mulai lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

.

Sudah 4 hari Sehun tidak sadarkan diri. Sudah 4 hari pula Luhan tidak makan, tidak minum, tidak pula tersenyum. Luhan dengan setia menemani Sehun yang terbaring di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Sehun tertidur disana, tanpa tahu kapan ia akan terbangun.

Orang tua Sehun berniat membawa Sehun ke Jepang untuk mendapatkan pengobatan yang lebih bagus. Mungkin disana Sehun akan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia akan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tidak akan bisa mengingat kejadian atau peristiwa di masa lalu. _Retrograde amnesia_, kata dokter.

Esoknya, Orang tua Sehun sudah membawa Sehun ke Jepang.

Luhan belum mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Sehun. Luhan belum memeluk Sehun. Luhan belum mengucapkan **"Saranghae"** kepada Sehun.

Luhan semakin hancur.

.

Luhan masih berdiri disana. Tidak. Luhan **selalu** berdiri disana. Setidaknya tiap harinya Luhan selalu sempatkan melewati taman itu, taman favoritnya dan Sehun. Entah ada saja yang membawa kakinya ke taman itu, entah apapula yang dilakukannya di taman itu. Tidak ada kegiatan khusus. Mungkin hanya duduk di sebuah ayunan sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang menggelitik wajahnya. Dulu ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangkanya, dengan setia mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Luhan sembari mengawasinya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Dulu ada seseorang yang memberikan senyumannya ketika Luhan menoleh kebelakang. Dulu ada yang berdiri disampingnya, berteduh dibawah pohon bersamanya. Dulu ada yang memeluknya ketika ia kedinginan karena hujan. Dulu ada seseorang yang dengan sabar mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya. Dulu dulu dulu... kata-kata itu terus bermain dipikiran Luhan tanpa henti. Mengingatkan Luhan pada Sehun.

Luhan menangis. Biarlah, mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Selanjutnya ia akan terus tersenyum. Karena hal itulah hal yang terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sehun.

Luhan akan menunggu kepulangan Sehun, sampai entah kapanpun itu. Walaupun ketika tiba di Korea Sehun tidak mengingat Luhan, Luhan akan tetap menunggu kepulangan Sehun. Walaupun mereka tidak saling mengenal. Walaupun ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu.

Hari mulai gelap. Suara petir mulai berkumandang, seolah mengerti dengan kesedihan yang tengah dirasakan Luhan. Rintik air hujan mulai memburu membahasi tanah, menghasil bunyi gemerciknya yang khas. Mungkin hujan kali ini tidak semenyenangkan biasanya untuk Luhan. Hujan tidak sehangat biasanya.

Luhan masih menangis. Biarlah, ia tidak sendiri kali ini. **Hujan** bersedia menangis bersamanya.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

**I'm standing on a bridge****  
****I'm waiting in the dark****  
****I thought that you'd be here by now****  
****There's nothing but the rain****  
****No footsteps on the ground****  
****I'm listening but there's no sound.**

**(Avril Lavigne – I'm with You)**

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bohong...

-To be continued-

.

Aku nggak tau mau bikin cerita ini kayak gimana asdfghjkl... /kabur/

Oke annyeong!

Ini chapter 2-nya :3

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan ya ;_;

Aduh maaf lagi ini aneh banget ;_; , malah tadinya aku mau bikin Flashback di dalam Flashback... jadi di dalam Flashback ini aku mau bikin pertemuan pertama HunHan orz ;; #udahlah

Aku masih butuh banyak belajar OTL

.

**Balasan review 3**

**baby reindeer** : Masih lanjut kok :)

Iya aku juga ngerasa banyak yang kurang, tapi gaktau dimana. Mungkin di penggunaan kata-katanya yang masih buruk ;_;

Tapi aku akan berusaha semoga selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi :D

Makasih udah sempetin baca dan reviewnya :D

**rinie hun** : Iya kecepetan, soalnya aku niatnya juga mau bikin cerita yang sekilas-sekilas gitu juga ;_; #apanya

Makasih udah sempetin baca dan reviewnya :D

**luluhunnie**: Hehe okee :3

Tapi ini romance-nya agak cheesy greasy gimana gitu orz.. jadi maaf ya kalau jelek ;_;

Makasih udah sempetin baca dan reviewnya :D

**lisnana1** : Kenapa ya... jawabannya ada di chapter 2 ini ~ ^^

Ini udah dilanjut kok uehehe :-3

Makasih udah sempetin baca dan reviewnya :D

**dian haniehunie** : Happy ending ya...? ;_;

Makasih udah sempetin baca dan reviewnya :D

**fieeloving13**: Wah makasih, padahal aku ngerasa ini buruk banget loh TuT

Hehe Lulu punya penyakit gak ya... kamu kira-kira aja dulu (?) ~ ^^;

Makasih udah sempetin baca dan reviewnya :D

.

Peluk cium buat kalian semua yang udah sempetin baca dan ngereview hasil tulisanku yang masih kacau ini! 3 {}

Maunya happy ending atau Sad ending...? Endingnya di chapter berapa? :3

Dan segala saran kuterima, jadi ga usah ragu buat kasih aku saran ~^^!


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun pernah berjanji, bahwa tidak peduli dimanapun mereka berada dan seberapa jauh jarak di antara mereka, mereka akan selalu terhubung satu sama lain. Luhan percaya bahwa janji itu tidak akan pernah hancur. Dan Sehun menepati janji itu. Walaupun tanpa ingatan tentang Luhan.

Ingatan Sehun bagai gelas kosong. tidak terisi air, tidak terisi memori tentang Luhan. Karena itu, Luhan berniat mengisi gelas itu sedikit demi sedikit dengan air. Mengisi ingatan Sehun tentang dirinya secara perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Author : Xiaolulan

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Drama, etc

Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Pair : HunHan/ SeLu

Warning : Typo(s)

Disclaimer : I'm not own anything except this story and the plot. They're belong to God and Themselves.

Summary : Ketika sebuah ingatan tentang orang yang dicintainya lenyap, ketika otaknya tak mampu mengingat Luhan. Namun hati Sehun masih mengenali Luhan. Melindungi dan Mencintai sosok itu- EXO - Sehun/Luhan - HunHan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari masih sangat gelap. Matahari masih mengantuk, enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya. Sedangkan sang bulan dengan elegannya masih berkeliaran di langit luas. Singkatnya, pagi buta.

Luhan masih terlelap saat ponselnya bergetar mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan malas digapainya ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ada pesan. Dan itu dari Sehun.

_From : Sehunnie _

_Selamat pagi, Lu!_

_Mau menemaniku lari pagi?_

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah mengantuk Luhan. Dibalasnya pesan Sehun dengan segera.

_Sent._

Tidak butuh menunggu detik menjadi menit, Luhan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

"_Hap, hap, hap_~," Luhan bersenandung pelan menuruni tangga apartemennya.

Sehun sudah menunggunya dibawah. Lengkap dengan pakaian olahraganya, dengan handuk menggantung di leher jenjangnya.

Mungkin karena terpesona melihat Sehun, Ia tidak memperhatikan jalannya sehingga kaki Luhan terkantuk sesuatu, membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Beruntung, Sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Luhan yang hendak jatuh. Tangan Sehun melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan dengan sempurna.

"Hati-hati, Lu," Ucap Sehun mempertingatkan.

Wajah Luhan merona. Detak jantung Luhan sudah tak karuan saat ini. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun membuatnya senang.

Sehun pun tak sadar bahwa detak jantungnya sedang beradu cepat dengan seekor kuda. Ada sebuncah perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan jika ia berada di sekitar Luhan. Ada sebuncah rasa senang. Sebuncah rasa rindu.

"Ayo, Lu," Ditariknya tangan Luhan dengan lembut, bermaksud mengajaknya berlari-lari kecil.

Jam tangan Luhan menunjukkan jam setengah 5 pagi. Hari masih sepi. Hanya ada kokokan ayam jantan, alarm bagi tiap manusia untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Mereka berdua berlari kecil, seolah menjemput sang mentari untuk menampakkan dirinya. Hanya ada irama langkah kaki mereka yang mengiringi keheningan misi mereka untuk memjemput matahari.

.

Misi mereka berhasil.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya. Memberikan kehangatannya melalui pancaran sinarnya.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman, menikmati sarapan mereka di tangan masing-masing. Berbincang tentang hal-hal kecil, tentang perkenalan 'pertama' mereka.

"Aku selalu melihatmu di taman ini, selalu. Setiap kali aku ke taman ini, pasti selalu ada kau, Lu. Perkenalan pertama kitapun di taman ini. Rasanya seperti kita terhubung ya, Lu?," Sehun terkekeh kecil.

Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau selalu berada di taman ini, Lu?," Tanya Sehun penasaran, Namun mulutnya tak pernah berhenti mengunyah roti bakar yang ia pegang.

"Aku menyukai taman ini, sangat. Taman ini mengingatkanku kepada orang yang sangat aku cintai," Jawab Luhan tersenyum.

Ada goresan kecil di hati Sehun saat Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Lalu, dimana orang yang kau cintai itu saat ini?,"

"Entahlah. Ia sudah pergi, mungkin tidak pernah kembali lagi," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatunya.

Ironis, padahal 'orang itu' kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"La—,"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat seorang pria berdiri dihadapan mereka. Pria asing dengan pandangannya yang menusuk.

Pria itu menarik tangan Luhan agak kasar, hingga ia kini berdiri disebelah pria asing tersebut.

Pria asing itu menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum ditariknya lengan Luhan, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tak mampu mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Y-yifan—," Rintih Luhan pelan sebelum ia menghilang.

Yifan.

Sehun merasa pernah tau nama itu.

'_ckit_'

Sakit. Sehun merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Diremasnya rambutnya, bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit kepalanya. Namun, percuma. Sia-sia.

.

"Y-yifan, sakit—," Rintih Luhan kesakitan. Tangannya ditarik kasar oleh pria asing yang dipanggil Yifan itu.

Yifan tidak bergeming, tetap ditariknya tangan Luhan dengan kasar.

"Yifan, tanganku sakit," Ucap Luhan sekali lagi. Ia bisa melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya sudah mulai memerah.

"Luhan, jawab dengan jujur. Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau bilang ia di Jepang?," Tanya Yifan sembari menatap Luhan tajam.

"A-aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Mungkin pengobatannya sudah menghasilkan hasil yang positif, sehingga ia kembali ke korea," Terang Luhan.

"Mulai saat ini, kau tidak boleh menemuinya lagi. Tidak boleh," Tegas Yifan.

"T-tapi kau kan ta—,"

Kata-kata Luhan terhenti saat Yifan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Kau tidak boleh kembali bersamanya, kau tidak boleh menatap ke arahnya lagi," Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apakah ingatannya sudah kembali? Apakah ia bisa mengingatmu?," Tanya Yifan.

Hening.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi Yifan bisa merasakan sebuah gelengan dalam pelukannya. Yifan menghembuskan nafas lega, menghembuskan semua kecemasannya. Pandangan matanya melembut.

Dilepas pelukannya, kemudian dirangkupnya kedua sisi pipi Luhan.

"Kau hanya boleh menatapku, mengerti?,"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Luhan tidak ingin berjanji, terutama untuk janji yang ia sudah tahu ia tidak bisa tepati.

"Luhan, kau mengerti?," Tanya Yifan sekali lagi.

"...mengerti," Jawab Luhan pelan.

Disingkirkannya poni Luhan, kemudian dikecupnya dahi itu lembut.

.

Luhan menutup pintu apartemennya pelan.

Ditariknya ponsel yang tersimpan di kantong celananya.

_11 missed calls dan 26 new inbox_ , semua dari Sehun.

Isi pesan itu hampir sama, menanyakan kabar Luhan apakah ia baik-baik saja, menanyakan dimana ia sekarang, dan sebagainya.

Ditekannya tombol nomor 1 di ponselnya, panggilan cepat yang menghubungkannya dengan Luhan.

"Ha—,"

"Lu, kau dimana? Dengan siapa? Baik-baik sajakah?," Tanya Sehun beruntun.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Sehunnie,"

"Kau belum menjawabku, kau dimana?," Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, walaupun tidak bisa dilihat oleh Luhan.

"Di apartemenku,"

Luhan dapat mendengar helaan napas berat Sehun, seolah helaan napas itu bagaikan beban bagi Sehun.

"Tadi itu siapa?,"

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Lulu?,"

Hening.

"O-oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan pribadimu, Lu. Aku hanya penasaran, sungguh. Tolong jangan marah padaku,"

'_Mana mungkin aku marah pada orang yang kucintai'_ Ingin sekali Luhan menjawab seperti itu. Luhan tidak sanggup, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hanya kata itu yang sanggup ia lontarkan.

"B-baiklah,"

Hening lagi.

"Lu, kau sudah makan malam?," Tanya Sehun.

"...,"

"Lu,"

"...,"

"Lu, kau marah padaku?,"

Tidak. Luhan tidak marah. Ia hanya kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehunnie, apakah kau tidak mengingatku?," Tanya Luhan pelan, seperti berbisik, namun Sehun masih mampu mendengarya.

"...maksudmu, Lu?,"

"T-tidak. M-maaf bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja"

Panik. Luhan kelepasan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia terlalu rindu Sehunnie-nya.

"Lu—,"

"M-maaf, aku harus ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, kulkasku sudah mulai kosong. Bye Sehun!,"

"Lu, jangan keluar di tengah malam sperti i—,"

"Tut tuut," Panggilan terputus.

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. _Aneh_, batinnya.

Diseberang sana, Luhan menangis. Dibekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, mencegah keluarnya tangisan pilu dari bibirnya. Tangisnya tak terdengar, namun pipi itu sudah dibanjiri oleh aliran air mata Luhan. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Dilangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kamarnya, kemudian dijatuhkan tubuhnya di permukaan kasur. Luhan menutup matanya, terlelap. Berharap esok hari ia mampu tersenyum kepada sang matahari.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Luhan sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Yifan, menikmati ramainya Seoul di hari minggu.

"Yifan," Panggil Luhan pelan.

"Hm?," Hanya gumaman pelan yang terdengar dari bibir Yifan.

"A..apakah kau membenci Sehun?," Tanya Luhan takut-takut.

Langkah Yifan terhenti, diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Kalau kujawab 'iya', kenapa?," Jawabnya cuek

"K-kenapa membencinya? Apa salahnya?,"

"Karena dia mencintaimu. Karena dia mendahuluiku untuk mendapatkanmu, karena dia adalah penghalang. Karena dia telah berani menghapuskan senyummu dengan kecelakaan bodohnya itu,"

"Y-yifan! Kecelakaan itu karena kesalahanku, dan lagi ia sudah melupakanku. Ia tidak mengingatku lagi,"

"Karena itu... tolong jangan benci Sehun," Pinta Luhan.

Yifan mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Luhan masih mencintai Sehun, Yifan tahu itu. Perasaan Luhan terlukis jelas dari wajahnya. Tinggal masalah waktu saja hingga Sehun mampu mengingat Luhan. Tinggal masalah waktu saja hingga Sehun dan Luhan bisa bersama kembali. Yifan tidak mau itu terjadi, maka ia bermaksud memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan sejak awal. Egois? Memang. Jangan salahkan Yifan, salahkan perasaan cintanya pada Luhan yang terlalu dalam. Salahkan perasaan cinta yang membuat manusia menjadi sangat egois.

"Luhan, aku percaya padamu. Tolong—," Ucapan Yifan terhenti saat dilihatnya Luhan sedang menatap seseorang dari kejauhan, Sehun. Pandangan mata Yifan mulai menajam.

"Lulu!," Teriak Sehun, berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan. Luhan hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Lu, sedang apa kau disini? Dengan siapa?," Tanya Sehun.

Pandangan Sehun dan Yifan bertemu. Kedua insan manusia itu saling menatap tajam, seolah ada aliran listrik yang siap membunuh satu sama lainnya.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tidak suka dengan pria yang berdiri di samping Luhan itu.

"U-umm...," Luhan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Y-yifan, perkenalkan ini Sehun, teman baruku. Dan Sehun, perkenalkan ini Yifan, kekasihku," Ujar Luhan kaku.

Kekasih.

Satu kata mampu mengganggu perasaan Sehun dalam waktu yang singkat.

Ada raut kekecewaan yang tergambarkan dengan jelas di wajah Sehun.

Sehun dapat melihat lengan panjang Yifan menelusup pada pinggang ramping Luhan protektif, memperpendek jarak diantaranya dan Luhan. Luhan hanya menunduk, tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Kekasih?," Ulang Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan hanya menganggung pelan.

"O-oh selamat, Lu. Aku baru tahu kalau kau sudah punya kekasih, maaf," Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Sakit. Keduanya merasakan sakit pada dada mereka masing-masing. Seolah ada bongkahan batu besar yang menghantam mereka.

Jalan takdir mereka terlalu rumit. Takdir seolah berkata bahwa mereka tidak ditakdirkan berada dalam suatu kisah yang bahagia.

"Terima kasih," Jawab Yifan singkat.

.

Hari ini hujan.

Hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa langkahnya membawanya ke taman yang biasanya. Ia tidak tahu, tapi ia terus melangkah. Dipegangnya sebuah payung dengan erat, seolah mengandalkan nyawanya pada sang payung, melawan segerombolan air hujan yang menyerangnya.

Ada seseorang yang berdiri di tengah taman itu. Tanpa payung. Ada seseorang yang membiarkan dirinya terserang oleh sang hujan. Pertahanan orang itu runtuh, itu artinya. Orang itu sedang berada dalam kondisi yang lemah.

Oh Sehun. Seseorang itu.

Luhan terkesiap. Dihampirnya Sehun, dan dibaginya separuh tempat untuk berada di bawah payung sama.

"Lu," Ujar Sehun. Tubuhnya menggigil, mungkin karena kedinginan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Memberikan Sehun kekuatan melalui senyumannya.

Seolah tersihir oleh senyuman Luhan, Bibir Sehun secara tak sadar sudah mengulas sebuah senyuman.

Hati keduanya mulai menghangat oleh senyum satu sama lainnya.

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, _Lu_. Aku menyukai senyumanmu,"

Nafas Luhan terhenti selama beberapa detik. Luhan kenal dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun barusan, Luhan ingat.

"_**Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, hyung. Aku menyukai senyumanmu,"**_

Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Luhan, beruntung, air hujan berhasil menyamarkannya.

Oh Sehun yang sekarang masih seperti Oh Sehun yang dulu Luhan cintai. Masih sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah memori tentang diri Luhan. Sisanya? Masih seperti sebelumnya. Masih Oh Sehun yang Xi Luhan cintai.

Luhan tidak ingin menyerah. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun menjauh dan meninggalkannya lagi. Luhan ingin melewati hari-hari bersama dengan Sehun. Walaupun itu artinya harus berjalan di atas pecahan kaca, walaupun harus terasa sakit dan dipenuhi luka. Luhan tidak peduli, selama ada Sehun disampingnya. Luhan tidak akan menyerah. Luhan percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti Sehun akan mampu mengingatnya. Dan Luhan akan berusaha untuk mencapai tujuan itu.

"Lu, aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu, _tidak, _aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Tapi aku selalu menyangkalnya dan terlalu takut untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Aku memang pengecut. Tapi sekarang aku sudah berubah," Ucap Sehun. Seulas senyum tak pernah meninggalkan bibir tipisnya.

"Lu," Panggil Sehun

"Hm?," Gumam Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku mencintaimu," Ucap Sehun tersenyum lembut.

.

.

Sehun tidak sadar bahwa ia telah terjatuh dua kali.

Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan untuk kedua kalinya.

Tidak ada batasan waktu untuk mencintai seorang Xi Luhan. Tidak ada. Dan tidak akan pernah ada.

.

.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tajam dari kejauhan.

.

.

**I'll go out to protect this love****  
****If we're together we can surely overcome all****  
****Could I have thought like that at first?****  
****So I don't let go of this hand****  
****I'll always gaze carefully at time**

**[DBSK – Proud]**

.

Annyeong~! ^^

Fuhh ;A;

Masih hangat loh, baru keluar dari oven (?)

Ceritanya makin aneh gak? Kayaknya iya ._.

Oh iya aku gak maksud buat papa Kris jadi orang jahat yang memisahkan HunHan disini, sungguh aku tak bermaksud ;;

Aku selalu suka baca fanfic, bisa kutelan berjudul-judul kalau lagi senggang. Tapi kalau buat mengetik dari imajinasi kita sendiri itu butuh kerja keras ya fuhh :"3

Tapi aku akan berusaha supaya jadi lebih baik lagi ~ ! ^^

**Balasan Review :**

**fieeloving13** : Iya... soalnya baru hangat sehabis kuketik itu ;; (?)

Aku masih bingung sama endingnya, belum terbayang. Tapi aku juga nggak tega bikin HunHan yang unyu munyu itu jadi sad (?)

Makasih atas semangat, saran, review, dan terimakasih karena sudah baca fic ini~! ^^

**Oh Hyunsung** : Iya ini udah dilanjut kok :D

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview. Makasih banyak~! :D

**baby reindeer **: Iya. Ini juga masih berlanjut ^^

Iya, aku harap juga HunHan bisa balikan ;u;

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview. Makasih banyak~! :D

**lisnana1** : Iya! Semoga Sehun bisa cepat-cepat ingat Luhan! :3

Aku juga gak tega bikin HunHan ceritanya jadi sedih ;; OTP ku ;;A;;

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview. Makasih banyak~! :)

**dianhaniehunie**: Iya, semoga endingnya gak sedih ya ;;

Tergantung otakku nanti bagaimana memikirkan endingnya orz

Makasih! Tapi ini bahasanya masih ngablu banget loh D:

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview. Makasih banyak~! :)

**MeeChan Hikaru**: Aku juga maunya happy ending huehhe :3

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview. Makasih banyak~! :)

**0312luLuEXOticS**: Annyeong ! :D

Iya, selamat datang dan terima kasih udah mampir ke fic buatanku! :3

Sejujurnya, yang fic chappie 1 itu aku ketik 6 bulanan yang lalu, tapi di publishnya baru kemaren itu. Dan chappie 2 itu baru kemaren pas update. Jarak antara pengetikan chap 1 dan 2 itu aku mulai baca cara penulisan yang baik, dan jadilah chap 2 itu. :D

Perlukah aku edit fic chappie 1 nya? ._.

Makasih atas semangat, saran, review, dan terimakasih karena sudah baca fic ini~! ^^

**ohristi95**: Aku lebih terharu ngeliat warna rambut mereka yang samaan itu ;A; /lah

Mereka harus bersatu! :3

Iya, ini baru update ;; . Maaf lama, tugasku menumpuk orz

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview, serta semangatnya! . Makasih banyak~! :DD

**rinie hun **: Aku sih maunya mereka bersatu :3

Iya ini udah dilanjut kok :D

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview! . Makasih banyak~! :DD

**baekyeolssi**: Makasih! :D

Tapi aku ngerasa ini feel nya masih jauh, masih nyangkut ;;

Masih belum bisa memainkan perasaan readers orz maaf jika mengecewakan ;;

Ini udah lanjut kok, selamat penasarannya sudah hilang :D dan menurutku ini udah agak panjang orz ;;

Iya aku maunya bikin mereka tersiksa mhihihu ... tapi sungguh apa daya, aku tak tega... /?/

Aduh iya gapapa, aku senang kok dikomen.. apalagi dikasih masukan :D

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview! . Makasih banyak~! :B

Makasih banyaks buat kalian yang udah baca dan menyempatkan review! 3 {}

Review kalian berarti banget buat saya :"D

Ayo silent reader kritik dan beri masukan padaku :3

Dan segala saran kuterima, jadi ga usah ragu buat kasih aku saran ~^^!

Gomawo! 33 /peluk semuanya/


	4. Chapter 4

Mungkin, ini hanya mungkin, ingatan Sehun tentang Luhan terekam dalam sebuah kaset, dan kaset yang berisikan ingatan Sehun hilang dicuri oleh seseorang. Maka dari itu, Sehun tidak dapat mengenal sosok Luhan. Kaset itu hilang, Ingatan Sehun tentang Luhan hilang. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan memang. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah mencari pencuri itu dan merebut kaset itu kembali, agar semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

**Author : Xiaolulan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, etc**

**Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo**

**Pair : HunHan/ SeLu**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bad summary, Bad story**

**Disclaimer : I'm not own anything except this story and the plot. They're belong to God and Themselves.**

**Summary : Ketika sebuah ingatan tentang orang yang dicintainya lenyap, ketika otaknya tak mampu mengingat Luhan. Namun hati Sehun masih mengenali Luhan. Melindungi dan Mencintai sosok itu- EXO - Sehun/Luhan - HunHan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Lu, aku mencintaimu,"** Ucap Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Luhan tercekat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu. Luhan dapat merasakan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Luhan senang, _ya_, sangat senang.

Ini kedua kalinya Sehun mengucapkan pernyataan seperti itu, dan situasinya masih sama. Hujan, dan mereka berada dibawah satu payung yang sama.

Tetes-tetes air mata itu semakin deras membanjiri pipi Luhan.

"Sehunnie, kau sudah berhasil membuatku terjatuh, bahkan sebelum kau mengucapkan kalimat itu,"

"Aku ju—,"

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat menangkap sosok Yifan yang memperthatikan mereka dari kejauhan melalui sudut matanya.

Yifan menyeringai.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik...

Payung itu terlepas dari genggaman Luhan. Payung itu mulai hancur diterjang oleh kuatnya sang angin.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar, wajahnya mulai memucat. Ia lupa bahwa ia telah berjanji pada Yifan untuk tidak menatap Sehun lagi.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan menjadi bingung.

"Lulu, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?," Tanya Sehun khawatir. Ditempelkannya dahinya pada dahi Luhan, mencoba mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Refleks, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun sehingga ia terjatuh.

"S-Sehun...," Panggil Luhan

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?,"

"M-maafkan aku,"

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang mampu ia ucapkan sebelum Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kebingungan.

Luhan tidak ingin menyerah. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap **menyerah.**

Seringaian kembali terlukis di wajah tampan Yifan.

.

Sudah 2 minggu mereka tidak berkomunikasi.

Sehun selalu berusaha menghubungi Luhan, namun sia-sia. Pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan tidak pernah terbalas. Panggilannya tidak pernah dijawab.

Sehun juga pernah mengunjungi kediaman Luhan, tapi percuma, Luhan sudah pindah dari apartemennya.

"_Sial_," Umpat Sehun pada tak seorangpun tapi dirinya sendiri.

.

Takdir selalu berbaik hati untuk mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah kebetulan.

Sehun baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan di kampusnya. Ia kelaparan, dan rumahnya masih jauh. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mampir disebuah cafe yang ia lewati, bermaksud untuk memberi cacing-cacing diperutnya sedikit nutrisi agar diam.

Diparkirnya motornya di sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai oleh para pembeli, dilepaskan helm-nya, kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe itu. cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah tak sabar lagi untuk diberi makan.

Dibukanya pintu cafe. Ada, ada seseorang di meja kasir yang sedang sibuk menunduk menulis pesanan pembeli yang mampu membuat nafas Sehun terhenti selama beberapa detik. Mata Sehun tak pernah lepas darinya, seolah seseorang itu telah berhasil menjerat Sehun.

Luhan.

"Selamat datang! Anda ingin memesan a –," Luhan mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengulas senyum saat pembeli berikutnya datang, namun senyum itu hilang saat dilihatnya siapa yang datang.

"Sehun...,"

Luhan hendak saja menghindari Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya, namun dengan cepat Sehun menjerat tangannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Luhan," Ucap Sehun langsung.

"A-aku sedang bekerja, ja—,"

"Akan kutunggu,"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan jejakmu lagi. Jangan menghindariku lagi, tolong. Kau tahu kau bisa membicarakan segalanya denganku, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Jika aku yang salah, kau boleh menghina atau memakiku, kau juga boleh menamparku. Tapi tolong, jangan hindari aku seperti ini, Lu," Lanjut Sehun.

Ada sebongkah batu sangat besar yang menyerang Luhan. Sakit. Sakit mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak saat ini, aku selesai kerja nanti malam. Kita bisa bicara esok hari," Tolak Luhan.

"Tidak, harus hari ini. Kau bisa saja pindah kerja, dan esok hari aku tidak akan berhasil menemukanmu disini lagi. Tenang saja, akan kutunggu kau sampai jam berapapun itu,"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, mencari sebuah meja kosong yang tidak terhampiri oleh pengunjung lain. Dan ada sebuah meja dengan kursi kosong di sudut ruangan.

"Akan kutunggu kau disana, Lu,"

Setelahnya Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong disudut ruangan dan duduk disana. Menunggu dan mengamati Luhan dari sudut ruangan.

.

Jam tangan Luhan menunjukkan jam 8 tepat. Itu artinya jam kerja Luhan sudah berakhir. Itu artinya iya harus menyiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

Luhan menyeret langkahnya menuju meja tempat Sehun menunggunya.

Sehun disana. Dengan kedua tangan diatas meja, dan kepala menelungkup pada kedua lengan panjang itu. Suara deru nafas yang dihasilkan Sehun terdengar damai. Ia tertidur.

Dielusnya rambut hitam Sehun dengan lembut, membuat Sehun sedikit melenguh dalam tidurnya.

"Sehun," Panggil Luhan sembari menarik kembali tangannya.

"Em...," Sehun mulai membuka matanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengantuk. Dengan malas di_kucek_ matanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku sudah selesai,"

Kantuk Sehun sirna saat dilihatnya Luhan berdiri dihadapannya.

Ditariknya sebelah tangan Luhan berjalan keluar, seolah takut Luhan akan menghindarinya lagi. _Malam ini masalah ini harus selesai_, batin Sehun. Dilepaskannya jaket yang membungkus hangat tubuh Sehun, kemudian diberikannya jaket itu pada Luhan.

"Pakailah, malam ini dingin sekali,"

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Pakailah," Paksa Sehun.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja yang pakai,"

"Jangan keras kepala, Lu. Aku yang mengajakmu untuk bicara di malam hari yang dingin seperti ini. Jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab supaya kau tidak kedinginan,"

Luhan cemberut. Dengan malas dipakaikan jaket Sehun itu ditubuhnya. Kedua sudut bibir Luhan sedikit terangkat keatas saat hidungnya menangkap aroma yang ia rindukan. Wangi itu masih sama.

"Naiklah, Lu,"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan menaiki motor Sehun.

"Kita mau kemana?," Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan dan mulai melajukan motornya. Menerjang dinginnya angin malam.

.

Taman itu lagi.

Motor Sehun berhenti di sebuah taman yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Luhan turun dari motor Sehun dengan sedikit melompat, menghasilkan suara debuman kecil saat sepatunya menginjak permukaan tanah yang berdosa.

Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi di taman itu, Sehun mengikutinya dan duduk disebelah Luhan. Saat ini keheningan menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Tidak ada yang berniat mengusir keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. Hanya ada Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, dan keheningan yang transparan.

"Bicaralah. Bukannya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan," Luhan adalah orang pertama yang mengusir keheningan.

Oh Sehun meneguk air ludahnya sebelum berkata.

"Lu, kemana saja kau selama ini?,"

"Tidak kemanapun,"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?,"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu,"

"Kenapa kau mengganti nomor ponselmu, Lu?,"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Sehun menggeram pelan, sedikit kesal dengan jawaban asal Luhan.

"Luhan, aku tidak butuh jawaban asal seperti itu!," Sehun tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menaikkan nada suaranya.

Luhan terperanjat, kaget dengan suara tinggi Sehun.

"M-maafkan aku," Ujar Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, kemudian ditariknya tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan sedikit kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi beberapa detik kemudia ia bisa beradaptasi. Sehun mengistirahatkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Luhan.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku karena sudah berteriak tadi," Ucap Sehun pelan

"Bahkan kau sampai pindah apartemen. Aku juga tidak pernah menemukanmu di taman ini lagi. Selama ini kau dimana, Lu?,"

"Di apartemen Yifan. Aku tinggal disana sekarang, dan aku tidak punya urusan lagi untuk berada di taman ini lagi,"

Yifan. Sehun agaknya lupa bahwa Luhan adalah kekasih Yifan. Ini berarti salahnya karena ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, pikir Sehun.

"Jadi, Yifan yang melarangmu untuk bertemu denganku? Apakah ini karena aku menyatakan perasaanku 2 minggu yang lalu? Hingga kau mengganti nomor ponselmu, pindah tempat tinggal, dan menghindariku?,"

"Maaf, Lu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena menyatakan perasaanku di hari itu. Maafkan aku karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, Maafkan aku Luhan," Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Sakit, terlalu dalam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sakit mendengar Sehun meminta maaf karena ia jatuh cinta padanya. Dan puncak rasa sakit itu adalah saat Sehun mengucapkan ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang **salah**, pada Luhan.

Air mata itu sudah membanjiri pipi mulus Luhan dengan derasnya.

"Aku tidak meminta kau untuk jatuh cinta padaku Oh Sehun. Maaf, karena aku adalah orang yang salah. Maaf karena aku adalah orang yang salah itu, maaf karena aku adalah orang yang kau jatuh cintai. Dan maaf, karena aku dengan bodohnya mencintaimu sejak awal. Walaupun aku sudah menjadi orang asing bagimu, aku dengan bodohnya masih tetap mau mencintaimu. Aku benci kau dan penyakit amnesia bodohmu itu,"

Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun, dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka kilat.

"Aku benci pada kau, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk berbicara. Luhan tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menyakitkannya lagi.

Mungkin memang Sehun adalah seorang yang **bodoh**, sangat.

.

Di luar hujan dan hari sudah menunjukkan jam 1 dini hari, tapi Luhan belum juga kembali. Yifan sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Luhan, tapi sia-sia. Ia khawatir.

'_Tingtong~,_'

Suara bel. Yifan bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu, berharap itu adalah Luhan.

Dan tepat, orang yang menekan bel barusan adalah Luhan. Kondisi Luhan sangat kacau. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan, matanya memerah dan sembab, tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan, bibirnya pun mulai membiru.

Dengan cepat, ditariknya Luhan ke dalam apartemen mereka. Dibiarkannya Luhan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup itu. Yifan menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan dan memberikan Luhan segelas coklat panas.

"Luhan, ada apa?,"Tanya Yifan lembut.

Luhan hanya diam.

Air mata itu masih mengalir. Air mata itupun sudah mampu menjelaskan bagaimana sedihnya Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada disini," Yifan memeluk Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, menenangkan tangisan Xi Luhan.

Luhan membalas pelukan Yifan dengan erat, menumpahkan tangisannya disana.

.

"Sehun, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup akhir-akhir ini," Tanya Kyungsoo, teman Sehun, khawatir.

Bohong namanya kalau Sehun saat ini terihat sehat-sehat saja, sedangkan pada kenyataannya ia memang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Sehun terlalu sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian semalam, sibuk memaki-maki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Sehun kehilangan keberadaan Luhan, lagi.

"Menyingkirlah, hyung," Jawab Sehun sembari duduk di kursinya.

"Wow wow, jangan berkata seperti itu pada kekasihku, Sehunna," Ujar JongIn, atau yang biasa disapa Kai, teman Sehun yang lainnya sembari menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya.

"Jangan sedih Kyungsoo hyung, mungkin Sehun hanya sedang mengalami masa sulitnya," Lanjut Kai sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Yuck kalian berdua, berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan seperti itu di hadapanku," Balas Sehun.

"Dia hanya iri pada kita, hyung. Jangan dipikirkan," Balas Kai lagi menyeringai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sudah terbiasa dengan situasi duo maknae ini.

"Hey kalian berdua, mau ke kantin? Kelas masih 1 jam lagi sebelum dimulai," Ajak Kyungsoo.

Duo maknae itu menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan kompak, kemudian mereka beranjak menuju kantin.

Sudut mata Sehun menangkap keberadaan Yifan. Tidak, tidak ada Luhan, hanya Yifan.

"Hey, tunggu, aku ada urusan sebentar," Pinta Sehun pada Kaisoo.

Dengan ragu dihampirinya Yifan yang tengah berdiri menatap papan pengumuman di samping kelasnya, bermaksud menanyai keadaan Luhan.

"Hey Yifan," Panggil Sehun.

Yifan menoleh, penasaran dengan siapa yang memanggilnya. Sedetik kemudian, pandangan matanya menajam saat menyadari yang memanggilnya adalah Sehun.

"Apa urusanmu?," Tanya Yifan tajam.

"Ck, tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Semalam dia—"

'_Brugh!'_

Yifan tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yifan sudah tau biang dari tangisan Luhan semalam.

Pukulan itu mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan Oh Sehun.

"Oh, jadi kau yang membuat Luhan menangis semalam?!,"

"B—,"

"Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi sebelum ingatanmu kembali! Kau yang sekarang hanya menyakitinya saja, tidakkah kau sadar?!,"

Ada kata-kata Yifan yang menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Sehun.

'_Brugh!'_

Pukulan lainnya berhasil dilayangkan Yifan. Sehun sudah jatuh saat ini, dan Yifan memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

"H-hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?!," Teriak Kai dan Kyungsoo, berusaha menjauhkan Yifan dari Sehun.

'_Brugh!'_

Pukulan yang kesekian kalinya.

"Y-yifan! Hentikan!,"

Luhan.

Sehun dapat mendengar suara Luhan mendekati mereka. Sehun dapat merasakan pukulan Yifan sudah terhenti. Sehun dapat merasakan pandangannya mulai memburam. Dan segalanya terlihat hitam.

.

"_Sehunnie, kita akan selalu bersama kan?," Tanya seorang namja._

"_Tentu saja hyung. Tidak ada yang tega memisahkan kita berdua, bahkan kematian pun tak tega," Jawab Sehun._

_Namja itu tersenyum manis._

"_Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita terpisah? Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang dengan teganya memisahkan kita? Atau bagaimana jika kau melupakanku? Aku pasti akan sangat sedih," _

_Sehun mengusap rambut namja itu penuh sayang._

"_Tidak hanya kau yang sedih, hyung. Akupun akan merasa sedih. Tidak bisa mengingat, padahal kau ingin sekali mengingatnya, terutama itu adalah sesuatu yang kau butuhkan dan kau kasihi. Hal itu sungguhlah terasa sesak. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?," Ujar Sehun._

_Namja itu terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Dan lagi, seberapa jauhnya kita berpisah, bagaimanapun kita saling melupakan, kita selalu berada di sebuah payung yang sama. Langit," Sehun tersenyum lembut._

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit pada pipi, dan tulang hidungnya.

Sebuah mimpi.

Mungkin mimpi ini seperti putaran kaset masa lalunya yang terputar dalam sebuah video. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa mengingat siapa namja itu sebenarnya.

'_Ckit' _

Sakit. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti kepalanya sedang dipukul benda berat dan besar.

"_... Dan maaf, karena aku dengan bodohnya mencintaimu sejak awal. Walaupun aku sudah menjadi orang asing bagimu, aku dengan bodohnya masih tetap mau mencintaimu. Aku benci kau dan penyakit amnesia bodohmu itu,"_

"_Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi sebelum ingatanmu kembali! Kau yang sekarang hanya menyakitinya saja, tidakkah kau sadar?!,"_

Kedua kalimat Luhan dan Yifan tersebut berputar-putar di kepala Sehun.

Sehun merasa ia sudah tertinggal terlalu jauh. Ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan, ada sesuatu yang sudah ia lupakan. Tapi apa?

.

.

.

**Even if we were to go on loving each other like this,  
We both know that it wouldn't go on after the end,  
So now, now, with our hands clasped together,  
I just gazed into your eyes.**

**[Kumo no Kakera - ****Sachi Tainaka feat. Jyukai****]**

.

.

KAYAKNYA PAPA YIFAN GAK SADAR KALAU YANG BUAT HUNHAN MENDERITA DAN TAK DAPAT BERSAMA TUH KARENA DIA ... ;;;A;;;

Jangan salahin papa Yifan.. salahin aja authornya ;; /tabok diri sendiri/

.

.

**Balasan review -^^-**

**Guest** : Iya, maunya gitu (?) :D

Siap! Ini sudah dilanjutkan ^^

Makasih sudah baca fic ini dan ngereview! :)

**ohristi95**: Iya! Kan selalu ada perjuangan untuk mendapat sesuatu yang diinginkan :"D /apanya

Aduh kayaknya kalau buat bikin readers nangis aku belum mampu deh ;; , feelsnya masih belum bagus ;A; orz

Iya! Makasih udah baca, ngereview dan semangatnyaaa! :D

(Rambut mereka lucu ya _)

**dianhaniehunie**: Aku ga tega jadinya mau happy ending _ tp liat aja nanti ya eheheh xD

Aduh jangan emosi, dukung HunHan terus ya xD /?

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview ya :D

**0312luLuEXOticS**: Papa Kris gak jahat kok, dia cuma jatuh cinta ama Luhan .. jangan salahkan orang yang jatuh cinta, tp salahkan cintanya ... /gagitu

Luhannya terlalu takut, Sehunnya juga bodoh sih T_T /digeplak

Oke, siap! :D

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview yaa :DD

**rinie hun** : HunHan emang selalu sweet xD ~

iya ini udah lanjut kok :3

makasih udah baca dan ngereview ya :D

baby reindeer : Manusia itu memang egois :"3 /teruskenapa

lanjutannya gini, tapi ga nyambung kayaknya.. maaf T_T

makasih udah baca dan ngereview :D

**fieeloving13**** : **Iya.. aku juga ngerasa papa Kris cocok jadi orang ketiga ;;

Iya ini udah dilanjut kok :D

Makasih udah baca, ngereview dan semangatnya :D

**baekyeolssi** : ... kok kayaknya seneng Kris jadi orang ketiga ;u;

HunHan-nya sudah tersiksa ;u; gak tega orz ;;

Makasih udah baca, ngereview dan semangatnya! :3

**Oh Hyunsung**: Kris itu punya Zitao :33

Luhannya gak bisa jawab pernyataan Sehun, jadi kamu aja yg jawab deh xD /lah

Iyaa ini udah lanjut, makasih udah baca dan ngereview ya :33

**MeeChan Hikaru**: Iya makasih ya :)

Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Makasih udah baca dan ngereview ya :D  
**lisnana1** : waaa HunHanKris-stan :D

Biasku Luhan Chanyeol, tapi sesjujurnya aku suka semua.. gak bisa milih ;;u;; /bah

Tapi mereka masih belum bisa bersama orz ;u;

Aw makasih! {}

Makasih juga udah baca, ngereview dan semangatnya :)

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic** : PAPA KRIS GAK JAHAT KOK! DIA CUMA MENELUSUP KARENA SEHUN AMNESIA T_T /?

JANGAN BENCI PAPA KRIS, HIDUP KRISIS! /?

HAPPY ENDING GAK YO? :B

MAKASIH UDAH BACA DAN REVIEWNYA YA :))

**asroyasrii**: iya aku bitha baca kok :))

thebenernya aku juga gak tega memithahkan Luhan dan Thehun.. tapi mau gimana lagi ya T^T

Aku bitha baca kok :B

Makasih udah baca dan ngereview :D

.

.

Aduh kalian semua makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview ya T_T

Readers setiaku dan pendatang baru, terimakasih banyak! {} sungguh aku terharu loh ;:^;;

Aku siap nerima saran kritik kalian kapanpun dimanapun :D

Tunggu chappie selanjutnya ya! :))

Mungkin aku bikin sampe chappie 5-6 aja kali ya ._.

Jja! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Jarak yang memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan semakin melebar. Jurang itu semakin dalam tiap perputaran waktunya. Detakan sang detik tidak menunggu mereka untuk dapat bersatu, untuk saat ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Author : Xiaolulan

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Drama, etc

Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo

Pair : HunHan/ SeLu

Warning : Typo(s), Bad summary, Bad story, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : I'm not own anything except this story and the plot. They're belong to God and Themselves.

Summary : Ketika sebuah ingatan tentang orang yang dicintainya lenyap, ketika otaknya tak mampu mengingat Luhan. Namun hati Sehun masih mengenali Luhan. Melindungi dan Mencintai sosok itu- EXO - Sehun/Luhan - HunHan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sehun sebelumnya tidak pernah menyangka kalau Luhan ternyata satu kampus dengannya. Begitu juga dengan Yifan. Sehun tidak pernah mengira bahwa mereka ternyata berada dalam suatu lingkungan yang sama, yaitu kampus.

Pandangan mata Sehun seolah bersinar, mendapatkan kembali cahayanya. Sehun tidak lagi kehilangan keberadaan Luhan. Luhan ada disini, ya, dikampusnya.

"Maaf, Lu. Walaupun kau membenciku, tapi aku akan tetap mengejarmu."

.

Ada keheningan yang dengan senang hati menyelip diantara Yifan dan Luhan saat ini. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Yifan, kenapa kau memukul Sehun seperti tadi?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Karena dia memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya," jawab Yifan enteng.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, bingung dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Yifan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, Lu. Dia yang membuatmu menangis seperti semalam kan?"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Butuh waktu 3 detik bagi Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, membenarkan pernyataan Yifan.

Yifan menggeram pelan.

"T-tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Aku juga turut andil didalamnya,"

Sebelah tangan Yifan terangkat, dan dengan lembut diusapnya pipi kanan Luhan, membuat pipi Luhan sedikit merona.

"Aku tidak peduli, Luhan. Apapun yang kau lakukan, tolong jangan pernah terlibat lagi dengan Oh Sehun. Menjauhlah darinya," ujar Yifan.

Menjauh. _Ah_, andai Luhan bisa melakukannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya.

Oh Sehun.

Kini sosok itu sedang berdiri di ruang kelas Luhan. Tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang jangkung itu bersender pada dinding kelas. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai plester yang menempel. Pipi kanan Sehun agak membengkak, akibat pukulan Yifan tadi pagi, mungkin.

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk memperhatikan sosok yang ia rindui itu, sebelum akhirnya dilangkahkan kakinya melewati Oh Sehun dengan cepat. Bunyi gesekan sepatu dan lantai itu menghasilkan suara decitan yang khas.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lembut.

Suara decitan itu berhenti, begitu pula dengan langkah kaki Luhan.

"Maafkan aku,"

Luhan tidak berbalik. Ia masih bertahan di posisi itu, membelakangi Oh Sehun.

"Luhan-_hyung_, maafkan aku,"

Deg.

Ada sebuah getaran yang dapat Luhan rasakan.

Hyung. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu setelah ingatannya direnggut oleh kecelakaan yang terjadi.

Ada semacam desakan yang memaksa Luhan untuk segera berbalik dan berhambur pada pelukan Oh Sehun.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya pelan, hingga kini Oh Sehun dapat melihat Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Sehunnie, maaf,"

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka diantara kita lagi untuk kesekian kalinya,"

"Lu—,"

"Maaf. Lebih baik kau mencari serpihan ingatanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mendatangiku,"

"Lu, sebenarnya apa yang aku lupakan? Apa yang aku lewatkan?" suara Sehun bergetar. Ada beragam macam emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf, kau yang harus menemukannya sendiri,"

"Aku akan menunggu Sehunnie. Bagaimanapun aku percaya bahwa kita akan selalu terhubung. Bagaimanapun kondisinya, aku percaya." Dengan itu Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan berjalan menjauhi Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun terlihat sedang mengaduk makanannya malas.

"Sehun-ah, jangan menganiaya makananmu," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah, jangan menelanjangi makananmu," ucap Kai yang dengan sukses mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya dari Kyungsoo.

"Yak hyung," ujar Kai merengut sembari mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang.

Ada dua waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pelajar, yakni waktu istirahat dan waktu pulang. Kini adalah waktunya istirahat. Mereka berdua tengah duduk disebuah meja kantin, memberi makan cacing-cacing perut mereka yang kelaparan.

"Sehun, makanlah," ujar Kyungsoo kedua kalinya.

Sehun mendecak pelan. Tangannya masih saja mengaduk makanan dipiringnya. Matanya menatam tajam kepada seseorang, tidak, dua orang yang kini sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Luhan dan Yifan.

"Luhan ya?" ujar Kai tiba-tiba.

Sret.

Pandangan Sehun sukses beralih ke sahabatnya, Kai.

"JongIn!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada agak tinggi, berusaha menahan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan Kai.

"Kau sedang menatap Luhan dan kekasihnya itu kan, Oh Sehun?" ada sebuah nada penekanan saat Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Jong—,"

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tangan Kai sedikit bergetar, seolah takut dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau masih menatapnya hingga saat ini walaupun tanpa ingatan tentang dirinya? Kau hebat, Sehun," lanjut Kai.

Sehun menatap Kai bingung.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Tapi kau bodoh, Sehun." Dengan kalimat itu, Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan Sehun.

Kai tahu. Kai tahu semuanya.

Dan Sehun tidak akan meninggalkan kesempatan itu begitu saja. Dengan cepat dikejarnya sosok Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai meninggalkan kantin.

"Kai!" Panggil Sehun.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa langkah Kai akan berhenti. Ia terus berjalan sembari menyeret Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Sehun mulai berlari untuk mengejar mereka.

"Kim JongIn!" Teriak Sehun.

Dan berhasil.

Langkah Kai berhenti, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa maks—,"

"Sehun. Kutunggu kau di atap jam 4 sore," ujar Kai.

Sehun terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ya."

**.**

Sehun membuka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya menuju atap.

Angin segar menyapu wajah Sehun.

Ada seseorang yang tengah menunggu Sehun disana, Kai.

"Kai," panggil Sehun. Membuat Kai berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Yo," Kai tersenyum, dibalas pula dengan senyuman oleh sosok dihadapannya.

"Kai, kau tahu semuanya?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Tidak. Tidak semuanya, aku hanya mengetahui apa yang kuketahui,"

Angin yang menari di udara mulai memainkan rambut kedua namja yang tengah berbincang. Awan mendung mulai mendekat, menandakan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

"Ini," ujar Kai sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku.

Buku itu sama seperti buku lainnya. Hanya saja pada bagian cover depannya terdapat sebuah tulisan 'HunHan'. Buku itupun sudah lapuk, ada bekas terbakar pada bagian sudut bawah buku.

"Hun...Han...?" ucap Sehun bingung sembari menatap Kai.

Kai tersenyum.

"Sehun Luhan, HunHan. Itu cara kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian,"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, ia masih tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sehun-ah." Kai menepuk pundak Sehun pelan, bermaksud memberikan kekuatan melalui tepukan itu. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah.

Sehun membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu.

Raut muka Sehun berubah seketika. Berbagai macam emosi yang tergambarkan pada wajahnya saat ini.

Ada sebuah foto tertempel pada halaman pertama buku tersebut.

Foto Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum. Lengan kanan Sehun tersampir pada pundak Luhan.

Senyum mereka begitu hidup disana. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka ia pernah tersenyum selembut itu.

_Ket._

_Sehun dan Luhan_

_HunHan_

_At Karakuru Park_

_16 April 2012_

**.**

**Even though we're right next to each other,  
we are unable to get into physical contact.  
Will our hearts gradually change their shapes,  
just like how the phasing moon does?**

**.**

**MAAF UDAH LAMA GAK UPDATE ;;**

**AKU LAGI SIBUK UTS ;;_;; **

**ASDFGHJKLUHAN...**

**Balasan review ^^**

**fieeloving13**: Iya maunya sih gitu ya ... gak tahan liat mereka menderita ;;A;;

Dan Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**Guest **: Iya... ;;;

Maafkan aku ;u; /?

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**baekyeolssi**: Soalnya aku nge blank dan gatau harus gimana ;;u;; /gagitu

Siap! Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**ohristi95**: Getok aja authornya ;;A;; wkwk

Iya aku juga gak tega OTL

Maaf lama updatenya.. maaf buangets ;;u;;

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

(Rambut HunHan Pinkeu ! XD)

**Oh Hyunsung** : Iya ;;u;;

Kristao lucu ya? XDD /lah?

Cadelmu mengalahkan cadel Sehun :"D

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**dianhaniehunie** : Jangan emosi ;;u;;

dukung terus HunHan oyea! /?

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**0312luLuEXOticS** : Iya! Papa Yifan dibutakan oleh cinta :"D

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**rinie hun** : Siap! :D

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**Guest **: Ini udah lanjut... maaf pendek D:

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**lisnana1** : Siap! Ini udah di lanjut :"D

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**chyshinji0204** : ADUH KAMU NGEREVIEW 4 CHAPTER AKU TERHARU ;;A;; /peluk

sudah di update ya ini :D

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**Riyoung Kim** : Sip. Ini udah dilanjut :D

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**Queen DheVils94** : APA SALAHKU ;;u;; /ngumpet

Ini sudah dilanjut ! ^^

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D

**nobella** : Gapapa kok, aku udah seneng kamu ngereview! Makasih ya :"D

Makasih banyak udah baca dan ngereview :D


	6. Chapter 6

Mengingat adalah perkerjaan yang sulit untuk dilakukan Oh Sehun. Tapi toh pekerjaan itu tetap dilakukannya juga. Meskipun sulit toh tetap dicobanya juga. Jika untuk mengingat kembali Luhan lantas mengapa tidak?

.

.

Chapter 6

Author : Xiaolulan

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Drama, etc.

Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo.

Pair : HunHan/ SeLu.

Warning : Typo(s), Bad summary, Bad story, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : I'm not own anything except this story and the plot. They're belong to God and Themselves.

Summary : Ketika sebuah ingatan tentang orang yang dicintainya lenyap, ketika otaknya tak mampu mengingat Luhan. Namun hati Sehun masih mengenali Luhan. Melindungi dan Mencintai sosok itu- EXO - Sehun/Luhan - HunHan.

**Don't like? Don't read. As simple as that.**

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang membolak-balikkan sebuah buku, dari satu halaman ke halaman lainnya. Tidak ada untaian kata yang terlontar dari bibir Oh Sehun. Hanya mata dan tangannya saja yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tatapan matanya melekat pada tiap halaman yang dibolak-balikkan oleh tangannya.

_29-04-20xx_

_Sehunnie pulang! Aku senang. Tapi, ia tak dapat mengingatku. Tapi tak apa. Selama ia baik-baik saja dan sehat, aku tak masalah ia tak dapat mengingatku. Aku akan baik-baik saja! ^^_

Sebuah kerutan terlihat jelas pada dahi Sehun. Benarkah kau akan baik-baik saja, Lu?, batinnya.

Tangannya membalikkan halaman selanjutnya.

_02-05-20xx_

_Sakit._

_Ah, aku baru tahu ternyata rasanya bisa sesakit ini saat seseorang yang kau cintai tak dapat mengingatmu. Ia ada dihadapanmu, tapi ia sama sekali tak menatapmu. Ia berjalan melewatimu, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Maaf Sehun, tapi ini sangat sakit._

Halaman itu kusam. Sehun berani beranggapan bahwa Luhan menulis kalimat-kalimat tersebut sembari menangis. Sebuah geraman pelan terlontar dari bibir Sehun sebelum ia membalikkan ke halaman selanjutnya. Halaman itu dipenuhi oleh tulisan tangan Luhan yang cukup panjang. Kata demi kata dibaca Sehun pelan-pelan.

_06-05-20xx_

_Hari ini, Yifan menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini agak berbeda. Ia menyatakannya di kala hujan dan di taman tempat aku selalu bertemu Sehun. Rasanya seperti aku kembali ke masa lalu saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, Hun. Ah, andai itu kamu yang berada di hadapanku saat ini. Tapi aku tahu itu mustahil. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku denganmu, aku tak sadar kalau aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Seketika Wufan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Saat itu aku berpikir, tak ada salahnya mencoba berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan Wufan. Dan aku akan mengambil jalan yang berlawanan denganmu. Atau mungkin kita sudah mengambil jalan yang berlawanan sejak kau kehilangan ingatanmu, Sehunnie? Ah, mungkin saja._

_Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tak muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Akan lebih baik jika kita tak mengenal satu sama lain. Aku yang tak kau kenal, dan kau yak tak kukenal. Hm tidak. Aku mengenalmu Oh Sehun. Aku mengenalmu terlalu baik. Dan kau curang. Kenapa hanya aku yang dapat mengenalmu, sedangkan kau dengan bodohnya melupakanku begitu saja. Kau curang, Tuan Oh Sehun. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu juga. Aku tidak mengenalmu lagi, atau mungkin aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Mungkin sebuah kepura-puraan akan lebih baik._

_P.S : Aku akan berhenti menulis di buku ini. JongIn bilang aku terlihat seperti bocah perempuan 5 tahun yang menulis di buku diary hahaha -_-. Aku akan menghilangkan bukti dan membakar buku ini. Bye Oh Sehun!_

_._

_Cepatlah sembuh, cepatlah mengingatku kembali._

Sebuncah rasa bersalah merasuki diri seorang Oh Sehun. Ia merasa sangat jahat karena ia melupakan Luhan. Namun agaknya ia bersyukur, karena ia memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengan Luhan. Jika dahulu ia tak mengambil langkah untuk berkenalan dengan Luhan, maka hingga saat ini ia tak akan mengenali Luhan.

"Maaf, Lu. Maaf." Sehun meremas rambutnya kesal. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, memang. Bahkan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding pun pernah ia coba agar ingatannya dapat kembali, namun sia-sia. Percuma.

Sebuah tempat disebut kantin terlihat ramai oleh para namja maupun yeoja yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya; ada yang sibuk dengan piring dan makanan yang tengah disantapnya; ada pula yang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing, seperti dua namja yang tengah duduk berhadapan saat ini. Kim JongIn dan Do KyungSoo.

Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa mereka sedang sibuk mengirimi pesan satu sama lainnya.

_To : JongIn_

_Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sehun kemarin?_

_Dan kenapa pula kita harus saling kirim pesan seperti ini Kim Jong-In? Tidak bisakah kau langsung berbicara dengan mulut kepalamu sendiri?_

Kyungsoo mendecak pelan kemudian menekan tombol "Send" pada ponselnya.

Dan sebuah nada dering terdengar dari ponsel milik Kai.

"Wow, cepat sekali pesannya sampai. Biar kubalas dahulu," ujar Kai. Saat itu Kyungsoo ingin sekali membenturkan kepala kekasihnya ini pada sudut meja kantin.

_To : KyungSoo_

_Kau ingin tahu?_

_Sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu? _

_Seberapa besar keingintahuanmu, bb?_

_Lebih besarkah keingintahuanmu dibandingkan besarnya rasa cintaku padamu?_

_Ah, soal saling mengirimi pesan begini kan memang sedang trend masa kini. Masa kau tidak tahu romansa pasangan muda jaman ini, Kyung? Kau memang sudah tua._

Sebuah kekehan terdengar dari bibir Kai saat mengirim pesan tersebut pada kekasihnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dibukanya pesan itu oleh Kyungsoo.

Mungkin kalau Kyungsoo adalah karakter manga atau anime, saat ini sudah terlihat sudut perempatan di kepala Kyungsoo.

_To : JongIn_

_KAU BODOH KIM JONGIN._

"Kau bodoh Kim JongIn," desis Kyungsoo sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, hendak meninggalkan Kai.

"H-hey kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk menyuruhnya tetap duduk.

"Pergi dari sini. Aku takut virus bodohmu akan men—"

"Hey-yo." Kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh sapaan Sehun.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat bahwa kedua mata milik Oh Sehun terlihat mengantuk dan wajahnya terlihat... berantakan? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sehun dan JongIn kemarin. Mungkin ada yang JongIn bicarakan tentang hal penting dengan Sehun. Mungkin JongIn sudah membuat sebuah langkah untuk berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Sehun.

"Yo Sehun," sapa Kai balik.

"Sehunna, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun bingung.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku kenapa hyung? Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Sebuah senyuman terlukis pada wajah Sehun. Sebuah senyuman paksaan, Kyungsoo tahu itu.

Sahabatnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo tahu itu.

Kelas baru saja usai. Mungkin memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan para pelajar untuk bersorak-sorai saat waktu pulang berkumandang.

Sehun menatap punggung Kai yang duduk di depannya. Ia masih ingin menggali informasi tentang sesuatu antara dirinya dan Luhan. Siapa tahu ingatannya akan kembali. Ya, siapa tahu.

"Kai," panggil Sehun.

Kai hanya menggumam pelan mendengar namanya pelan.

"Kau dekat dengan Luhan?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Sehun.

Kai menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sehun bingung.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Kai.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihat kau mengobrol dengannya. Bertukar sapa pun tak pernah"

"Dahulu, kita semua sangat dekat Sehun-ah. Kau, Aku, Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersahabat. Bahkan kita sering mengadakan _double date_." Sebuah kekehan meluncur dari bibir JongIn saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sebuah kenangan berputar dengan elegan pada pikiran Kim JongIn bagai sebuah kaset.

"Tapi semua berubah ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatanmu. Sejak saat itu, Luhan _hyung_ menjadi pemurung dan tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Keadaannya saat itu begitu memprihatinkan, Sehun-ah."

Sehun meneguk air ludahnya kasar mendengar penjelasan dari Kim JongIn.

"Lalu Yifan _hyung_ datang. Aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau dia menyukai Luhan _hyung_. Dan dia berhasil membuat Luhan hyung tersenyum lagi. Aku pikir tak masalah, karena ia mampu membuat Luhan _hyung_ tersenyum dan kau belum pulang dari Jepang."

"Dan tiba saatnya kau kembali dari Jepang. Saat itu aku muncul di hadapanmu, memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabatmu. Kau ingat?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Saat baru saja pulang dari Jepang, Kai dan Kyungsoo memang menjenguknya dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Saat itu pula ia menangkap sosok Luhan di taman, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Saat itu pula Luhan _hyung_ berkata padaku lewat telepon bahwa ia melihatmu di taman, taman tempat kalian bertemu. Lalu..."

Ucapan Kai terhenti sejenak.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

"Lalu sorenya ia datang ke rumahku, sembari menangis. Ia berkata bahwa kau tidak menyapanya. Ia tahu bahwa kau selalu menatapnya dari kejauhan, tapi kau sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Saat itu tangisnya terdengar begitu memilukan."

"A-aku masih tidak bisa mengingatnya saat itu, Kai." Sebuah pembelaan dari Oh Sehun. Ah, bukan pembelaan. Sehun memang tid— belum bisa mengingat Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Ia juga tahu hal itu." Kai tersenyum masam.

"Tapi bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang teramat kau cintai tidak bisa mengingatmu? Ia hanya menatapmu dari kejauhan, menatapmu seolah kau adalah makhluk baru dalam hidupnya."

Kai menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kanannya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Bukan tanpa maksud Kai melewati sebuah taman tempat Luhan dan Sehun bertemu dahulu. Kai tahu bahwa Luhan disana, selalu disana. Dan benar, kini Luhan tengah terduduk di sebuah ayunan. Posisinya membelakangi Kai, sehingga ia tidak dapat sosok Kai yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Hyung_...," panggil Kai pelan.

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Luhan.

"K-kai?"

Sebuah senyum terlukis pada wajah tampan Kai.

"Kau sendiri, _hyung_?" tanya Kai, dan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Baguslah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, _hyung_. Mumpung tidak ada Yifan _hyung_, jadi inilah waktu yang tepat." Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan pelan untuk duduk di kursi taman.

"Ini tentang Sehun."

Sehun.

Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu saja, detak jantung Luhan sudah berpacu cepat mengalahkan laju seekor kuda.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan Sehun, _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja Luhan merindukan Sehunnya, sangat.

"Aku merindukan 'kita', _hyun_g. Kalau bisa aku ingin memutar kembali waktu saat kita bisa tertawa bersama," ujar Kai. Ada nada frustasi yang terselip pada kalimat tersebut.

"Kau ingat saat Sehun dengan bodohnya terjatuh pada sebuah kubangan lumpur? Dan Kyungsoo yang bermaksud menolongnya malah ikut terperosok dalam kubangan itu. Hahaha." Kekehan Kai terdengar jelas di taman itu. Sedetik kemudian kekehan itu lenyap, seolah dibawa pergi jauh oleh sang angin.

"_Hyung_, tolong buat ingatan Sehun kembali," pinta Kai.

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengar pinta Kai.

"Mustahil, aku tidak akan bisa"

"Setidaknya tolong jangan menghindari Sehun, _hyung_. Tolong jangan menjauhi Sehun, buatlah ia mengingatmu kembali, mengingat kita kembali bersamamu. Tolong jangan menempel saja dengan Yifan _hyung_." Kedua tangan Kai mencengkram bahu Luhan erat, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Ka—"

"Kau tahu? Aku memberikan buku diary-mu pada Sehun." Cengkraman Kai mulai melonggar.

Luhan tidak begitu kaget mendengar ini. Ia sudah mengira-ngira jikalau Kai akan memberikan bukunya itu pada Sehun.

"Dan aku bisa melihat perasaan bersalah dari matanya. Tolong bicaralah padanya, _hyung_. Jangan biarkan perasaan bersalah menyerangnya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Kai." Pandangan Luhan terpaku pada kakinya yang tengah diayunkannya pelan. Tak sanggup menatap mata Kim JongIn.

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa? Karena Yifan hyung? Kau takut dengan dia? Hah!" Sebuah desisan terdengar jelas dari bibir Kai, membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tetes air yang akan mengalir dari matanya.

"Kai...," panggil Luhan pelan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Kai... kau tahu siapa pengendara mobil yang menabrak Sehun sehingga mengakibatkannya kehilangan ingatannya?"

Sebuah gelengen pelan dari Kai.

"Pengendara mobil itu adalah Yifan, Kai. Wu Yi Fan."

Gluduk... Gluduk... Ctar...

Suara guntur dan petir menggelegar di langit luat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kai terkaget, ucapan Luhan-lah yang membuatnya kaget.

Tes.. tes...

Ah, hujan memang selalu bisa mewakili Luhan untuk menangis.

.

**I still remember the days****  
When we had long long time to share****  
Until I saw you there****  
Not as tired as I used to feel****  
Hello I said unsurly****  
You smiled a little shyly****  
Soon we knew we would go on****  
Together on a journey to our dreams**

[Diamonds in My Heart – Vicki Bell]

**To be continued**

TOLONG MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA KELAMAAN UPDATE ;;_;;

AKU SIBUK SAMA TUGAS-TUGASKU HIKSEU... DOSEN KALAU NGASIH TUGAS GAK KIRA-KIRA YO DDD":

MAKASIH READERS REVIEWERS DAN SILENCE READERS TERSAYANG~~~! #tebarmemberexo #pungutinlagi

**Balasan review~! ^^**

**baekyeolssi** : Aduh maaf ya hahahahihihi ;;_;;

Aku paling nggak bisa memainkan kata, jadi beginilah hasilnya ;;_;;

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**fieeloving13** : Iyaaa maaf, aku tau kemaren kependekan... soalnya buru-buru ;;A;; #apanya

Ini udah cukup panjang? Ouo

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**0312luLuEXOticS** : Aku juga suka JongIn xD #loh

Semogaa :"D

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**ohristi95** : Aku juga nggak rela... tapi ya mau gimana lagi ya :"D  
Keduanya sama-sama ragu sih ya :"""D

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**dian deer** : Aku juga suka HunHan 8""DDD #toss

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**chyshinji0204** : Iya.. percintaan mereka tuh ribet ya #?

Kamu juga suka HunHan yaaaaaaaaa? Awwwwwwww sama dongs 333 #?

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**Riyoung Kim** : Udah dilanjut! :D

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**Oh Hyunsung** : Iyaa. Kenapa ya ? D:

Siap! Ini udah dilanjut :D

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**reindeer** : Iya...soalnya aku lg mandet ide dan kebanyakan tugas #head bangs#

Ini udah update, maaf kelamaan :""D

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**hyuniCorn-Dragon** : ADUDUDUDUDUH kamu ngereview semuanya... Makasih banyaks! ;;A;; #pelukluhan (?)

Tetep dukung terus ya xD #?

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**rinie hun** : Siap! Sudah dilanjut :D

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

**TYSLAulia** : Maaf banget ;;_;;

Sedang sibuk ;;A;;

Makasih udah baca dan review! {}

.

Makasih semuanya! Saran dan Kritik diterima dengan senang hati c:

ILU! 333


End file.
